Never Leave Me
by SulfurHeart
Summary: Rui Yamase x Edward Elric


There were all sorts of machines hooked up to him, a heart monitor beating a steady pace beside him. The teenage blonde girl couldn't help but be thankful that the pace was steady. However, whenever there was that split-second interval between beats, the girl couldn't help but let the thought that Ed could've died cross her mind. Pulling up a chair, Rui Yamase sat down next to Ed's bed, looking him over with sad eyes. He looked like glass…broken glass. Fragile. Rui knew that Ed would get angry with her if she ever told him that he looked 'fragile.' But he wasn't awake… The simple thought that she knew how Ed would react if he was awake made her sad. Folding her hands in her lap, she fiddled with her fingers and began talking, even though she knew that Ed was unconscious and couldn't hear her speaking.

"You know…you're really stupid. I find it amazing how many things you can get yourself into in a short amount of time. You have me worried sick all the time, it seems. One day you come back and you can't remember anything…and now this? You're practically dead…and I'm talking to you anyways! I don't know what goes through my head, sometimes, Ed. You know that? I…" Rui sighed deeply and stared at her hands for a moment again, thinking quietly to herself.

The whole incident had been terrible. Alphonse had been turned against his own brother due to the work of Steiner. Rui still didn't know all the details; hell, she barely even knew who Steiner was. All she knew was that it hadn't been a pretty sight. Al was trying to murder Edward, and would've succeeded if Mustang hadn't intervened. Even then, Mustang had come out of it all with bad wounds and a significant amount of blood-loss. Perhaps they'd _both _be dead if Akira hadn't shown up. Rui was thankful that he had. She was still worried that Ed wouldn't pull through this, even though she knew that the blonde-haired boy in front of her had a fighting spirit that was unmatched. Closing her eyes and taking in a centering breath, Rui continued talking to him, finding an odd comfort in knowing that he was technically listening, even if his mind never registered any of it. In fact, that might be better. She could spill everything she wanted him to know, and he may not ever know what she said.

"You always worry me! I don't know why…you have to do things like that. I know you're trying to do a good thing, and this time it wasn't really your fault…but Alphonse could've killed you! If you had died…I don't know… what I'd have done. I love you, you stupid, reckless boy! I love you so much… But you always make things—" As soon as Rui processed what she'd said, her face went red. Rui got to her feet, putting the chair back before looking over at Ed once again. "I love you," she murmured quietly, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

_**Later ~**_

It was Yui that had first told Rui that Ed was awake. Yui had heard it from Mustang. So, naturally, the first thing that Rui did when she heard this was go straight to Shinsei Hospital. As soon as she got to the room, however, she froze. She didn't know what held her back, but she felt nervous for some strange reason. All she wanted was to see his face again…to see those bright eyes, and to hear his voice. She just wanted everything to go back to normal as quickly as possible. So why was she suddenly so nervous? Collecting herself, Rui entered the room and looked at Ed, her heart immediately crumbling. She walked quietly over to his bed, where the blonde adolescent was, sitting upright, though he looked like the action was causing him some strain.

Rui went over and sat lightly on the edge of the bed, looking at him with concern. He seemed to see the look in her eyes, and she detected the faintest of smiles on his lips. Rui felt herself go red as a tomato when she remembered the last time she'd sat this close to him, telling him everything she thought he needed to hear, when really she was only rambling to make herself feel better. The girl looked away, staring at her feet, her hands resting in her lap. Rui was inwardly cursing herself for giving out so easily to her emotions that day when she spilled everything. She was upset that she'd said she loved him when he wasn't awake. If he didn't hear…he'd never know. All she wanted was for him to know how she truly, truly felt. It was very obvious that Rui liked him more than a friend, but from the outside it looked more like a childish crush than anything serious. Though in her heart, Rui knew she wasn't going through a phase of a simple love that would come and go, changing like the seasons. She'd stood by this sentiment through thick and thin. She didn't want to lose him…she really _did_ love him.

"Rui?" Ed's voice called quietly, and Rui felt a warm hand on hers. Rui's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't wanted to meet his gaze just yet. She still wanted her face to cool off. It probably looked like she had a terrible sunburn, even though it wasn't even springtime yet.

Finally deciding to look up, the rosy pink still coloring her cheeks, Rui asked, "Y-yes?"

"Thank you…for your words," Ed said quietly, exhaustions thickly accenting his words. It only made Rui worry more, but she knew that the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' wouldn't want her to worry so much. She must seem like a paranoid mother. "I heard everything."

At that, Rui's eyes widened, and her face went a bit redder, "I…was so worried. I thought you were going to die, Ed!" Rui felt tears welling up behind her eyes, and she was forced to look down again, blinking once or twice too quickly, trying to get the sensation of oncoming tears away from her. She didn't want to break down in front of him. After all, he _was_ alive, right? So why would she need to cry? Why did she _feel_ the need to cry?

"Don't cry. Please don't cry for me," Ed commented subtly, Rui looking up at him again. She wanted to say something meaningful. She felt like anything she could say at that moment would merely be words, yet there was nothing she could do in this state, either.

"I'm sorry," Rui said, the smile on her lips obviously week and tense. "I guess I let my emotions get the best of me." What came next, Rui wasn't expecting. Ed wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and murmuring something about feelings that she didn't quite catch. Rui wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, ignoring everything else. All she could think about was the fact that he was alive, and she didn't need to worry about losing him anymore. The feeling that she needed to cry still lingered within her, but at the same time, the feeling that she no longer needed to plagued her thoughts. The conflicting emotions bothered her, but it all went away every time she inhaled the scent of Ed's shirt. Rui closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

_I love you, you stubborn, idiotic boy, _Rui thought quietly to herself as she reveled in the warmth of having him this close to her, _I love you so much. Don't ever do this to me again. _

With that, Rui allowed herself to doze off quietly in his arms.


End file.
